


The Cycle

by Lunneus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm so sorry, Lol i don't know what else just enjoy having your childhood ruined, Non-Graphic Violence, Pokemon Battle, enslavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunneus/pseuds/Lunneus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a young pokemon trainer is amazing, right? Trainers meet and befriend so may different pokemon, right?</p><p>No.</p><p>At least, not to the pokemon.<br/>To them, trainers are nothing more than slavers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this up a while ago and decided to go back for a proof reading, THEN decided to post it haha.
> 
> I'm so horrible why would i do this to these poor pokemon  
> r.i.p your childhood

“Finally, I found you!”

 

Those were the words any wild Pokemon dreaded to hear. It meant the end a of peaceful existence and a new life full of fighting, pain, and monotony. That is, of course, unless they were willing to fight.

 

The young Zorua turned to the trainer, a boy. He looked fairly young too. He had the same eyes as all the other trainers. Twinkling with wonder, amazement, and the excitement of knowing that soon he’d be stripping a living being of their right to freedom.

 

Zorua had the fleeting idea to run off into the woods. Humans seemed less than enthused to tread in unmarked areas, but something akin to foolish pride drove him to bare his fangs at the boy instead.

 

The human grinned, childlike and excited to any other human, but sinister and damning to one of Zorua’s own kind. The boy threw out a pokeball, black and yellow striped. That was… unnerving to say the least. Zorua knew that different colored balls were more effective at catching pokemon and that particular one was very effective. Which meant…

 

“Absol, go!”

 

Damnit.

 

The ball split open, the near blinding light of the ball arching down towards the ground and solidifying into the form of a white, one-horned creature. The Absol shook itself and stretched its arms, its razor sharp blue-black claws gouging into the ground like rakes. The destruction Pokemon seemed completely uninterested in the fox, it wasn’t even paying him any attention, instead it was gazing at wingull flying overhead. Again listening to his, now insulted, pride, Zorua felt the urge to growl, bark, scream something to show the other that he was worth its attention. But just before he went to speak, he felt a presence, a pressure from the Absol. It was overwhelming.

 

_Suffocating._

 

As if sensing the small fox Pokemon’s discomfort, the Absol finally focused in on the other. Its red eyes boring menacingly into fox’s turquoise and Zorua knew that instantly that he should have fled instead of pushing his luck and listening to his pride.

 

He wouldn't give up though. He couldn't. If he gave up it’d all be over. His journey to Hoenn would have been pointless. He had to defend his freedom.

 

Steeling himself against the Absol’s piercing gaze, Zorua leered back at it with the most intimidating, hateful glare he could manage. It seemed the work, the Absol appeared to falter for a split second and something akin to hesitation flashed across its face.

 

“Absol, use Thunder Wave!”

 

The trainer boy’s voice broke the Absol out of whatever state of mind it was in. It lowered its head and tensed its muscles. A bluish white electricity sparked and bounced all over its body before moving to concentrate in its now sparking horn. Zorua braced himself to doge out of the way, but he wasn't nearly fast enough.

 

With an upward sweep of its head, Absol launched the blue-white electric wave at the illusion fox. Zorua attempted to dash out of the way but the wave hit him square on the hip. He felt the hopeless dread crawl into his heart just as the paralyzing waves of electricity crawled into his muscles.

 

Apparently seeing his chance for another attack, the trainer called out for Absol to use false swipe. The Absol’s claws glowed white as it rushed towards the stunned fox. At this point, Zorua’s only hope was to doge the attack. He focused in on the other’s movements. He noted, rapidly, how the Absol moved, where its eyes were looking, everything.

 

Just before the Absol struck, Zorua flashed out of the way, leaving the Absol to claw uselessly at the ground where the fox once stood. The Larger dark-type glared at the fox and growled lowly, menacingly. It seemed frustrated that he was lasting so long. It seems the trainer was frustrated as well. Zorua could see an irked expression had now replaced the once elated one. That seemed to heal Zorua’s wounded pride somewhat, but pride alone wouldn’t save him.

 

“Sword dance!”

 

With a bark of affirmation, the Absol’s body glowed a deep pulsing red. It slashed its horn across the air twice before letting out a sharp battle cry as the aura dissipated. The Absol had a different look in its eyes now. A look of excitement, eagerness, of lusting for battle. Its mouth twisted into a sinister smile that could only be read one way;

 

_This is your end._

 

Zorua’s heart dropped into his stomach as the trainer once again called out false swipe. He tried to detect the absol’s movements again but he was too drained from doing it just before.

 

The hit connected.

 

The Absol’s glowing claws tore into the black fox. Deep enough to burn, sting, draw blood, shred fur, but not enough to knock him unconscious. Which, in this case, could almost be considered cruel.

 

Zorua lay on the ground, the pain from his wound coupled with the waves of electricity still pulsing through his body left him completely immobile. He could do nothing but watch as the Absol wiped it’s bloodied claws on the ground.

 

Zorua felt so helpless, so stupid. Why hadn't he ran? Why did he give in to some foolish notion of pride? Pride was useless when you had no freedom. When you were bound to a human and forced to follow their orders whether you wished to or not. At that, Zorua felt resentment and hatred bubbling up inside of him. Hatred of humans. Hatred of technology. Hatred of the Pokemon who would take pleasure in helping to enslave their own.

 

He bared his teeth and growled at the pair of them, the human and the traitor. If he was going down, he’d go down fighting.

 

He watched at the boy tossed a ball at him. Red. The most basic ball. so he wasn't even worth being forever trapped in something better than basic? As the ball struck and pulled him into its infinite blackness, he summed up all the strength he could. From anywhere, everywhere.

 

He drew from his anger at knowing every day he lived he’d have to wonder if this was the day he’d have to fight for his freedom. He drew from his pride, still burning bright because he was, no,  _is_ , a free Pokemon. He would never be held down by technological shackles. He drew his memories of Unova, the lush land, the beautiful forest where humans would never think tread unless they wished to suffer the wrath of his mother. He drew from every single part of his being.

 

But it wasn’t enough.

 

Zorua heard the resounding click of the ball and felt himself fall.

 

* * *

“Oh wow a Luxio!”

 

At hearing its name, the Luxio looked quizzically at the human standing a few yards away.

 

“Go, Metz!”

 

The red ball opened, sending its arching beam into the ground.

 

Out from the beam formed a black fox, Zoroark.

 

“Ready to make some new friends?”

 

Metz grinned. The same grin, if he could see himself, if he could remember, was the same look the Absol gave him before he lost his freedom.


End file.
